COAL (PA)
Details Guild Name: Coalfield Express Guild Tag: COAL Associated City: Currently of Union Ridge, Dantooine. Formally of Coalfield, Rori. Factional: Imperial and Rebel Professions: All included and accepted Age: We are generally looking for adults to join COAL although it won't necessarily disqualify you if you are younger so long as you can behave appropriately and work in a group. History & Philosophy COAL was established shortly after the creation of the city of Coalfield on Rori. The founding guild members, some who have belonged to past guilds, sat down and talked about what makes a great guild. Several good points arose from this conversation. What was decided was that the first thing that makes a great guild is it's people. The second thing that makes a great guild is providing for the 'common good'. The third is cooperation. And last, but most importantly, 'Trust'. These were the ideals that COAL is looking for in its members. To the first point, some guilds are only concerned with numbers and accept everyone. They will openly advertise it. Yes, you can see these guilds everywhere but it seems like there is little heart and no spirit; Just a Tag! With the second point, ALL COAL guild members are charged with contributing to the common good of the guild and the care of Coalfield. Our guild members do for each other BEFORE we do for ourselves! There is no place for greed and selfishness. On the third point, the nature of the game requires people to work together. Cooperation is KEY. Example, three guildees are all needing the same jet pack part and suddenly it drops at Death Watch Bunker. Who gets it? Noone. We stay till everybody gets theirs! If it doesn't drop that night, we come back and try again. That's cooperation and teamwork. And lastly, trust is critical. It is the glue that holds the others together. COAL is proud of its values and seeks the same in its prospective members. ---- If you think you have what it takes and want a great guild experience, send a mail or /tell to one of the COAL members below. One further note is that an increasing number of guilds on Shadowfire are being populated with very young players. COAL is a guild for adults and players who behave as adults. We take our gaming seriously and seriously want to help each other progress in SWG. For those who have had enough of the 'kiddie' behavior and whining and wish to work with a talented group, send us a mail or /tell. Membership Requirments 1. Non-Faction specific lately 2. Toon applying for guild membership must be a declared resident of Coalfield upon acceptance to COAL as full guild member 3. Must have Ventrillo installed; Voice over IP software, COAL has a dedicated server for its guildees to use with Vent 4. 2 week waiting period from the day of application to evaluate your behavior and teamwork with COAL Contact Carrthours - Jedi Ayl T'Lor - Trader Ragnorroc Esnesnon - Commando Septu Magni - Medic Category:Guilds